Sinais
by Lenaren
Summary: Não importa quantos sinais sejam mostrados de que algo está diferente, quando o inesperado acontece é sempre chocante. E dessa vez, será maravilhoso. [UN, SasuSaku]


É até engraçado pensar nisso, em como eu descobri. Consigo me lembrar vividamente de onde estávamos e todo o resto. Era mais um entardecer em que procurávamos um abrigo rápido já que as nuvens estavam escurecendo mais rápido ainda, um péssimo sinal pra dois viajantes como nós. Eu estava me sentindo estranha desde o dia anterior, com o estômago dando indícios de que iria me dar problemas a qualquer momento, e quando começamos a andar com mais pressa, aconteceu o que eu já imaginava, aliás, o que eu já sabia que iria acontecer.

Aos poucos eu fui desacelerando, andando cada vez mais devagar e cuidadosamente para tentar controlar a situação. Não falei nada, pois não queria preocupá-lo, o que de nada adiantou, já que seu pai percebeu que havia algo de errado comigo. Pude ver em seu rosto que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu quando se virou, provavelmente por não sentir mais minha presença ao seu lado, e me viu com uma mão apoiada numa árvore e a outra em cima da minha barriga. De repente ele estava mais próximo do que estávamos antes e fazendo perguntas do tipo _"O que aconteceu?"_ , _"Você está bem?"_ , _"Está se sentindo mal?"_. Eu conseguia escutá-lo, mas estava bastante concentrada em não vomitar nos pés dele para conseguir responder todas ou uma pergunta sequer.

Bom, aconteceu. Não foi nele, eu consegui me virar a tempo, ainda bem. Mas não foi bonito. Nem romântico. Eu sei que quando nos casamos e até mesmo antes disso sempre estávamos lá um pelo outro, cuidando um do outro de inúmeras maneiras, e depois de oficializarmos, digamos assim, a nossa relação, eu sabia que uma hora ou outra um de nós iria presenciar algo... Constrangedor. Eu não queria que eu tivesse sido a primeira a ser a protagonista disso, droga, lembro que fiquei com muita vergonha e pedindo para que ele se afastasse, porque sinceramente, se nem eu queria ver aquilo, me ver naquele estado, não queria que ele visse também.

Ele me ignorou. Se agachou ao meu lado e passou a mão em meu rosto. Me afastei de onde havia vomitado e sentei no chão terroso, só percebi que estava suando quando limpei minha testa com uma mão. Vi quando ele molhou um pedaço de pano com nossa garrafa d'água e novamente veio em direção a mim, passando-o delicadamente por todo meu rosto. Apesar da situação, me peguei sorrindo ao vê-lo cuidando assim de mim. É... Até que foi romântico.

Meu estômago ainda doía mas eu já me sentia melhor, um pouco mais aliviada. Ele se levantou e me ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Infelizmente, havia começado a chover. Como se já não bastasse toda aquela merda provavelmente ficaríamos gripados. Mas achei estranho, eu não estava me molhando, e embora estivéssemos embaixo de uma árvore, suas folhas não eram tão preenchidas a ponto disso. Quando olhei pra cima entendi, seu pai estava usando o braço de susano'o para me proteger da chuva. Aquilo foi tão fofo que não consigo explicar. Coloquei minhas duas mãos para fora e as usei como uma pequena concha, levei a água que se juntou ali até minha boca e a lavei para tirar o gosto amargo.

Continuamos andando depois disso e chegamos numa pousada, alugamos um quarto e subimos para ele rapidamente. Eu estava tão cansada, só queria relaxar. Fui direto para o banho e enquanto me esfregava notei que meus seios estavam um pouco maiores, assim como outras partes do meu corpo. Imaginei que fosse por eu estar comendo mais do que o normal nos últimos dias, e que alguma dessas coisas tenha me feito mal e por isso o vexame anterior. Não dei bola para isso, para nenhum dos sinais, aliás.

Quando terminei, coloquei um roupão e voltei para o quarto, seu pai estava sentado na cama me esperando sair do banho para poder tomar também e para perguntar o que tinha acontecido agora que tudo estava mais calmo. Respondi o que achava que era o motivo, que algo do que comi não havia me feito bem. O que era estranho, já que sempre comíamos as mesmas coisas nos mesmos lugares e ele estava ótimo. Isso era só mais uma prova do meu azar. Depois do esclarecimento, coloquei uma camisola e ele foi tomar banho. Quando voltou, eu já estava deitada e quase dormindo, mas lembro de sorrir ao sentir ele se deitando e colocando seu braço ao meu redor.

No outro dia acordei com uma vontade insana de comer doce, mais precisamente, anmitsu¹. Pedi pro seu pai ir comprar e ele foi, voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo aquela bomba deliciosa de açúcar. Aquele foi o meu café-da-manhã, e eu engoli como se não comesse há dias. O que não foi uma boa escolha, já que voltei a me sentir mal em seguida. E pra piorar, eu havia começado a sentir cólica também. Azar, azar e mais azar.

Mas foi então que eu pensei... Já fazia algum tempo desde minha última menstruação. Três meses, pelas minhas contas. E aí eu juntei as peças. Tudo começou a fazer sentido, de verdade dessa vez. Os enjôos, as pequenas mudanças no meu corpo, os cansaços e desejos... Estava claro. Claro até demais. Quando cheguei a conclusão óbvia do que estava realmente acontecendo minha respiração acelerou, meu coração também. Eu tive um ataque de pânico. Sasuke estava ao meu lado completamente sem saber o que fazer, porque ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia o que eu havia acabado de descobrir. Uma mão minha estava em cima do meu peito e a cada segundo eu respirava mais pesadamente, fazendo um barulho completamente estranho ao puxar o ar. Seu pai já estava mais do que preocupado àquela altura, como você pode imaginar. Ele veio a minha frente na cama e segurou minha mão que estava livre, ele falava comigo, olhava em meus olhos sem desviar por ao menos um segundo, tudo isso numa tentativa de me acalmar.

Até que ele conseguiu, bons minutos depois, mas conseguiu. Minha respiração voltou ao normal e eu joguei meu corpo contra o dele, queria abraçá-lo forte e o fiz. Eu seria capaz de quebrar seus ossos durante e consertá-los depois só para poder abraçá-lo novamente com a mesma intensidade. Bom, essa parte não aconteceu, embora eu o tenho apertado muito, nada quebrou. A minha intenção não era essa, eu só exemplifiquei o tamanho da minha euforia no momento, enfim, você entendeu.

Estávamos sentados na cama, meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e seu único braço na minha cintura. Me afastei um pouco e olhei em seus olhos. Eu sempre amei os olhos dele, sabia? O formato, a cor, como ele era capaz de se expressar e conversar comigo somente com eles. As mudanças deles também. Mas continuando, fiquei o encarando como uma idiota e ele fazia o mesmo. Dois idiotas. _"Por que está sorrindo?"_ , ele me perguntou. E eu não conseguia responder, não por me faltar ar ou por estar zonza, mas pela alegria que havia me tomado e só me deixava fazer isso: sorrir. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando uma resposta, e eu a dei. Disse que sabia o motivo dos últimos acontecimentos. Puxei a mão dele e a deixei entre as minhas, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu estiquei meu pescoço até alcançar sua boca. Nos beijamos por alguns segundos enquanto eu chorava. Quando nos afastamos ele ainda me olhava confuso.

Voltei a sorrir quando levei sua mão até minha barriga e disse que teríamos você, Sarada. Ele me olhou assustado. _"Vamos ter um bebê?"_ , seu pai perguntou. Eu confirmei com a cabeça. E aí quem quase me esmagou num abraço foi ele. Nossa felicidade era palpável. Literalmente, era só passar a mão na minha barriguinha.

Passamos o dia no quarto e é só isso que vou dizer. Estávamos curtindo a recém descoberta juntos, sem ver ninguém, sem qualquer tipo de preocupação externa. Ali só importava nós dois e nosso pequeno mundo se tornando maior e mais preenchido.

Continuamos com nossa viagem depois disso, porém num ritmo mais lento. Seu pai estava mais cuidadoso e protetor do que nunca comigo, tinha até mesmo sugerido que voltássemos aqui pra Konoha, mas eu neguei, disse que queria continuar com nossa jornada e eu realmente queria, se fosse necessário voltaríamos, mas não era o caso. Eu sabia me cuidar e cuidar de você também.

Nós ficamos mais do que completos quando você nasceu. Você era como um anjo, querida, uma linda mistura entre o Sasuke-kun e eu. Lembro de estar segurando você em meus braços quando vi seu pai chorar de emoção com sua chegada. Eu chorei também. Senti a mão dele tocar minha cabeça e puxá-la contra a dele, nossas testas se encostaram e fechamos os olhos. Aquele momento foi único. Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e revivê-lo sempre. Finalmente tínhamos o fruto do nosso amor conosco, o nosso maior e melhor presente, e foi ali, naquele momento, em que você roubou meu coração, bonitinha. Ele já era seu desde que eu te carregava dentro de mim, mas foi só quando a senti em minhas mãos que eu entendi.

Tudo agora seria para e por você, e eu não poderia ser mais grata por ter você como filha. Você cresceu linda, saudável e forte. Tão fofa, que as vezes tenho vontade de abraçá-la e não soltar mais, e eu juro que qualquer dia desses eu realmente vou fazer isso.

Obrigada por ser nossa filha, querida, obrigada por me tornar mãe.


End file.
